


Take Care

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonja comes home after a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _And each moment brings me closer/ And before the night is over/ I will open my front door_ (“My Front Door” by Trout Fishing in America)

It had been a long, long _long_ night.

In fact, Sonja thought it might be late enough to qualify as early, but she was far too tired to think about that at the moment. Her stomach rumbled, but she was too tired to think about cooking, either. There was probably some cold take-out she could reheat when she woke up tomorrow. Afternoon, preferably.

Except, first she’d have to deal with whoever had broken into her apartment.

Sonja knew she’d locked the deadbolt before she’d left for work that morning, but now it was open, the door swinging open as soon as she’d turned her key in the lock— she drew her gun as she stepped inside, adrenaline kicking her tired brain back into gear. There was definitely someone moving around her kitchen, metallic sounds and heavy footfalls, and Sonja came around the corner, ready for anything.

Except, apparently, to find Sebastian standing at her stove, stirring a pot of something that smelled _amazing_.

She was already lowering her gun as he looked up and saw her, but he still raised his hand. “Whoa, hey, sorry!” he said. “I didn’t mean to scare you. And I know that you gave me the key for emergencies, but I thought… you guys had so much work still to do, and I didn’t have anything, that I could at least make sure you had something to eat when you got home.”

“No, that’s really sweet,” she said, then because she was too tired to filter her brain, she added, “There’s been nobody to take care of me like this for a long time.”

“Well, I’d like to,” said Sebastian. “If that’s okay with you.”

Sonja smiled, and came around the counter to kiss him, softly. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s more than okay.” 

THE END


End file.
